A HTTYD Fanfiction: You Will Always Be My Best Friend
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: [Prompt request] "You're my best friend. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." /COMPLETE\


**Prompt:** _Killing someone you love._

**~oOo~**

A How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction

You Will Always Be My Best Friend

**~oOo~**

"NO!" I shouted. I rushed over to my best friend, as fast as I could without tripping.

Alvin and the Outcast stood upon the stony, jagged rocks on Outcast Island. And I just stood there as _my_ best friend became one of them.

"TOOTHLESS!" I cried out. As I got close to Toothless, I noticed something was wrong - _very_ wrong. That wasn't the Toothless that I've known and grown to love... This was a different Toothless...

He's one of them now.

**~oOo~**

"AH!" I gasped. I looked around my surrounding. I wasn't on Outcast Island anymore. I was in my room. Was that a dream? My heart pounded with a sore ache as I thought about Toothless. I quickly got out of my bed and rushed over to Toothless' bed.

"Toothless!" I called with a whisper. All I saw was black. But I knew he was still there with me. His tail flopped towards me, causing me to stagger back a little. But that's okay.

He leaned in towards his head. He was still sleeping. I sighed and fell back onto my butt. With my head tilted to the back, I was able to see the forever empty darkness that surrounded me in my room. My eyes started to stung, and my heart hurt real bad.

_'It was just a dream. It was just a dream.'_

I told myself. It became one of my chants for the rest of the night. I couldn't even force myself to sleep, worried that the same dream would happen again and I'd have to relive it.

I left the comforts of my house and took a walk around the island to clear my mind. The dream felt so incredibly real - but I'm glad it was only a dream...

"Though... I was always told dreams would hold some sort of hidden message behind it..." I said to myself. What if my dream was telling me something happened between Toothless and I? That Alvin and the Outcast managed to capture Toothless and forced him to serve them? Questions began to flood my mind and I felt my heart gallop in my chest. I felt sick. I wanted to vomit so badly, but at the same time, I couldn't.

As I continued to panic over the dream, I found myself near a familiar area. It was the same spot where I had met Toothless. I brushed my bangs out of my face and forced out a sigh. I slowly made my way down to rocks. It was still dark outside and a little icy - and since my prosthetic foot is made out of metal, I had to be extra careful that I didn't slip.

"A-almost there..." I whispered to no one in particular. I hopped down, but I hadn't accounted for the small patch of ice beneath me.

"Whoa!" Well, I'll know for a fact what may cause my sore behind tomorrow.

My eyes wandered around the surrounding. The lake was frozen solid - but it was so beautiful. My memories flashed back to the day I saw Toothless. Where he tried to escape this cove. It felt as though the world was spinning around - the good kind. Where everything negative is just out the door and would never return. I closed my eyes and allowed all my other four senses to heighten. I heard the rustling of the tree leaves caused by the whistle of the winds. I could smell the snow and ice that covered the area.

A cold chill wisps past me. It wasn't too cold, being that Berk snows for nine months and hails the other three. Then I heard a ruthless shout. It echoed everywhere in the cove.

"Who's there!?" I called out. The noise, it got louder and louder. I heard the rumbling footsteps of about twenty men. I knew I was going to be in deep trouble. I hurried over to a couple of boulders and ducked in behind the crook. My back pressed upon the giant stone as I listened to the recognizable voices.

"What are we even doing here, Al?"

"Quiet, you _fool_!"

I gasped inwardly. That was Mildew's voice!

"Mildew, thank you _so_ much for getting us on here Berk, ha ha ha!" Alvin bellowed.

"It was nothing. I just want these damn dragons gone for good! Better if you take them all now."

My thoughts were running wild. My breath fell short. Alvin and Mildew were working together. Alvin was going to take all the dragons back to Outcast Island. I slowly, but carefully, turned my head so I could get a better view of what was happening. I only got a glimpse of Alvin and Mildew talking before I was roughly pulled out of my hiding spot.

"HEY! ALVIN! Look what I found 'ere!" Shouted one of the Outcast.

Alvin and Mildew turned. They both looked shocked to had seen me, but their expressions soon turned sour, cold and beyond else, wretched. Alvin's crooked smile sent me chills.

"Well, well, well." He said slowly as he made his way towards me.

"Look what we have here?" He gripped my face in his calloused hands and forced my head up to look at his muggy face. "The Dragon tamer, Hiccup. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

I didn't say anything. My brows furrowed into one another as my eyes narrowed towards him. I wasn't going to tell Alvin or Mildew anything.

His facial expression did not go unnoticed when I stood silent. He frowned and flicked my chin. I held back a gasp.

"Tie him up, boys." He ordered.

My heart raced. "You're not going to be able to take all the dragons away from us, Alvin!"

If it was possible, I'd say he looked even more menacing than ever when he smirked. "Oh? You think so?"

"The dragons are apart of Berk. They're apart of us. They're family. You don't stand a _chance_." I spat.

"We'll see about that, Cheif's son." He whispered. He walked back over to Mildew and I was tied up tight by his goons.

**~oOo~**

It was already sunrise and I was still Alvin's prisoner. We had moved our location to the other side of Berk, where Mildew lived. I was surprised at how many people were able to fit in Mildew's old rickety house, plus that one sheep that follows the old man around.

Alvin and Mildew continued to talk about ways to take all the dragons away from Berk. What shocked me the most was that Alvin and his goons learned how to _train_ the dragons on their island. I bit my lower lip and I fidget with the hem of sleeves. This wasn't looking good at all.

"You could always ask that there boy to give you hints. He apparently had a way with dragons during dragon training - when we still _killed_ dragons." Mildew said bitterly.

Said man looked towards me with an amused glint in his soul-less eyes. "Nah. What we need from the Cheif's son, is the _Book of Dragons_."

Then suddenly, I heard my name.

"HICCUP!?"

"HICCUP!"

"HICCUP!"

"HEY! HICCUP!"

"_What_!?" Hissed Alvin.

Mildew hobbled his way towards the windows and brushed the curtain away. He gasped and staggered backwards. "It's those dumb children!"

My face scrunched up. My friends were not dumb.

"And they have their dragons with them! And..."

I literally felt my heart stop when Mildew stopped speaking.

_'Please don't be Toothless. Please don't be Toothless.'_

"And that Nightfury is here too!"

"Oh no..." I whispered under my breath.

"This is good!" Alvin hoisted his arms above him. "This is good! If we capture all the dragons those kids have, we can even get our hands on that rare Nightfury! This. Is. Good!"

"NO!" I screamed. I tried to get up but I only stumbled towards the floor.

Alvin cast his gaze upon me and sneered with a malicious smile. "Oh, Hiccup boy. We're already a step ahead. There's nothing you and your silly dragons can do now."

I feared for my friends. I feared for what will happen to Berk. But most of all. I feared for Toothless.

The door crashed open as a plasma ball struck through. Everyone inside the hut all ducked down and hadn't been hit. Toothless wormed his way inside and bared his fangs. The pupils of his neon-yellow eyes grew as thin as the winter air.

"TOOTHLESS. NO! GET AWAY!" I shouted.

Alvin chuckled. "GET 'EM, BOYS!"

My dream was all that flashed through me. I hoisted myself up and jumped towards Toothless. I heard my friends behind us, calling out to us.

"Come on Toothless!" I ushered. Toothless used his tail and picked me up. He placed me in the saddle and we got out of there fast.

"Hiccup!" I heard Astrid shout. We were as far away from Mildew's house, but I had a feeling they'll catch up to us in no time. Astrid helped untied the rope that bounded around me and I was finally free from it's grasp.

"What in the world _happened_?" She asked. I looked around. My friends gathered, waiting on an answer.

"Alvin is going to take all the dragons from Berk." Was all I could say. I glanced over at Toothless and I saw how worried he looked. But what he didn't know was my fear. My fear that he'll end up being one of them.

"FIND THEM!"

"Quick everyone! Mount your dragons and let's get out of here, fast!" Astrid shouted. Everybody did as she told and they were airborne in no time.

"What are you waiting for, Hiccup!?" Astrid was already in the sky.

I shook my head and turned the switch. The wing was opened and Toothless and I joined the others in the air.

"Alvin and the Outcast has also learned how to train their dragons on Outcast Island as well. We all best be on our lookout for them." I voiced my concern to all of them.

We zipped past the cotton ball-like clouds and travelled at immense speed. I needed to send word to my father about this. That Alvin and the Outcast are on Berk. That Mildew is working for them. That they're going to take all the dragons and have them turn on us.

"INCOMING!" Snotlout shouted. A fireball was shot towards us.

The flight to escape was rocky, being that we all had to dodge attacks sent from the Outcasts.

"Toothless, you know what to do." I said to him.

Without hesitation, Toothless fired several plasma balls behind us as he bent his head down. I turned my head and caught a glimpse of the enemy being smacked by the flying glowing purple orbs.

I patted Toothless and we zoomed off further, catching up with our comrades.

Somewhere in my mind, I felt like telling Toothless about the nightmare that I had and how it may have something to do with our current situation at the moment.

"You know, bud... I had this dream where we were on Outcast Island... That all the dragons here on Berk served Alvin..." I paused, and I knew I felt Toothless tense up at the suspense. "Even you..."

Toothless pivoted his head to the side where I got a good look of his eyes. He was telling me something, obviously. Toothless made a grunt and shout out a couple more plasma balls from his mouth.

"I know. It's a silly dream... But... Whatever happens. I won't let _anything_ happen to you... And I know you won't let anything happen to me either..."

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!"

In our midst of sharing - which was probably a very stupid idea seeing how we were still being chased by Alvin and his goons - the Berk tail fin on Toothless caught on fire. I checked who may have started it and what I saw wasn't something pleasant.

Alvin was right behind us. His murky eyes grew cold and murderous. I could even feel his stare burn my insides like they were the oil and his glare was the fire.

The skin was slowly eroding away and all that was left was the metal skeleton. We were done for. The entire sky was enveloped by our screams. Toothless's roar of panic and my shriek of fear.

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!" Our friends shouted. Astrid and Snotlout had even tried to come to our aide, but they soon found themselves surrounded and encased by a wall of the Outcast. And from the corner of my eyes, I saw Alvin and his dragon sky dive down towards us like a flying boulder.

My attention was back at Toothless as he made a noise of warning. We were about to hit land, and hard.

"OOF!" I rolled off of the saddle and landed a couple feet away from Toothless. I moaned in pain as I felt my left arm go numb.

A gust of wind came and greeted us and I knew we were goners. Alvin towered over me with his dragon. They both wore similar smug grins.

"Well, well, well. Looks like dragon boy no longer can fly." He taunted. I tried to get up but winced in pain. My arm hurt real bad, but not only that, I may have possibly broken a bone in my right leg.

"I'm not going to give in to you, Alvin. You're not going to be able to get your hands on the Book of Dragons!" I shouted.

He cocked his head upwards and gave a loud grunt. "And why's that, little Hiccup?"

I bared my teeth at him. "Because everything we know about dragons," I rose my good arm and tapped my temple with my finger. "Are up here!"

"Well then. We'll just have to take you with us instead."

His dragon was about to pick me up with it's talons when suddenly, a plasma ball hits it.

"_What_!?" Alvin hissed.

Toothless slithered his way towards me and growled at them.

Alvin however, did not look amused.

"Tch. Get rid of this pesky eyesore for me." He commanded his dragon.

"NO!" I shouted. I made an attempt to get up, but again, I only fell over with excruciating pain.

The dragon readies his attack and Toothless shielded me with his entire body.

Alvin was after me. He wants to know the secrets of the dragons and everything involving dragons as a whole. I was certain Toothless was going to be alright. But what if they capture him? Or force him to do something unthinkable? Or...

My train of thoughts left me as Toothless was hit with the enemy's attack. I wanted to cover my ears. My best friend screamed in pain that I thought it would kill me.

"GIVE UP NOW, BOY!" Alvin hollered.

"Toothless..." I whispered. He acknowledged my voice with a dying grunt. "I have a plan... And whatever I say, you do it. Got it?" My voice shook so much that the last two words came out as barely a whisper.

"Hhhn?" Toothless replied.

"Just follow my lead. Please." I begged. He nodded.

"ALVIN!" I cried. The attacks on my reptilian friend seized.

"Finally came to your senses, boy?" He bellowed.

"No. But I know a sure way that will keep you from taking over Berk." I replied strongly.

"Oh yeah?" He snuffed. "And what's that?"

I smirked. My heart pounded. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"TOOTHLESS. FIRE AT ME. NOW!"

I saw the shock in his eyes as well as Alvin's.

"You're going to... NO! GRAB THE BOY, QUICK!"

"NOW TOOTHLESS!" I screamed. I could tell that Toothless wanted to shake his head. I mean, who would? Who in their right mind would kill their best friend? But I had to do this. Or else Alvin may actually conquer Berk, and who know's_ what_ might happen if he does.

"TOOTHLESS. DO IT. NOW!" I ordered one last time. We shared a quick glance at each other. I saw tears rolled down his scaly face. He opened his mouth wide. I braced myself.

"NO!" I heard Alvin cry out desperately.

"I love ya, buddy. You'll always by my best friend." I whispered to him. That was the last thing I said before I saw white.

**~oOo~**

That's weird... I hear something... I could have sworn I was dead.

_"The kid's dead. And this dragon is missing a tail fin... He's no use to us, even if he is a Nightfury."_

_A frantic scream escaped the dragon's mouth as he looked down at the dead body of his best friend._

_"Kill him."_

_The dragon succumbed to the guilt of not being able to protect his trainer and friend. He grabbed a hold of the dead body and held it close to him. Tears trickled down like a broken faucet._

"You're my best friend. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."


End file.
